dream
by Rellionna
Summary: [Ring—Lily] Dia Mizki, sahabat terbaiknya ... #TanabataWish for TridentStar-Synth


"Lilia Wayne?"

Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benak Lily ketika ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dan bicara padanya adalah: bagaimana dia tahu namanya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang padanya? Kenapa senyumnya terlihat mencurigakan?

Baiklah, yang terakhir itu bercanda. Lily mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menyisakan ibu jarinya yang terbuka. Kemudian dia menempelkan ibu jarinya di bawah dagu dan menariknya ke bawah secara perlahan sambil berkata, "Si... ya... pa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Jari-jarinya bergerak menciptakan bentuk berbeda-beda secara teratur. "Aku Ring," katanya dengan lambat.

Ring kembali menggerakkan tangannya. Mulutnya terkunci, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi Lily memahaminya, tentu saja.

Aku.

Teman.

Mizki.

Ah ... begitu rupanya. Teman Mizki ya ...

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media Inc., etc.**

* * *

Ring masih ingat wajah ceria Mizki kala bercerita. Tentang sahabat kecilnya yang seorang tunarungu. Tentang sahabat kecilnya yang pemberani—berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Tentang sahabat kecilnya ... yang luar biasa.

Mulanya Ring tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis yang kerap dibicarakan Mizki itu. Namun, ketika suatu hari dia pergi ke toko buku, dia melihat gadis itu di sana.

Duduk memandang ke luar jendela sambil menikmati sepiring panekuk.

Ring tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya datang dan mengatakan: Hai, Lilia Wayne? Padahal bisa jadi itu bukan dia.

Beruntungnya, gadis itu benar-benar Lily. Jadi Ring tidak perlu merasa malu kalau-kalau salah orang.

Seperti dalam drama-drama. Ini adalah pertemuan yang tidak terduga. Secara kebetulan yang klise, mereka berakhir duduk saling berhadapan sambil ditemani secangkir kopi dan teh.

Mereka mengobrol, kebanyakan dari obrolan mereka adalah hening. Bisu. Hanya ada gerakan tangan atau bibir yang sekadar bergerak membentuk kata-kata. Mereka saling bertukar cerita. Tentang bagaimana Mizki yang semasa kecil terjatuh dari pohon karena digigit semut. Tentang bagaimana Mizki dengan bangganya bercerita soal Lily. Tentang bagaimana Mizki ... sama-sama menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

"Aku ... rindu." kata Lily. "Aku ingin bertemu ..."

Ring tersenyum dan berkata, "Mizki juga rindu padamu."

"Omong-omong ...," Ring berdiri, memutar sebuah kunci di jari telunjuknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Agak jauh, tapi tidak masalah, 'kan?"

* * *

Lily bertanya-tanya, kemana mereka akan pergi? Sejak tadi, Ring hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan di balik kemudi. Atau mungkin gadis itu tengah bersenandung dan Lily tak dapat mendengarnya.

Ring membawanya pergi melintasi kota. Mereka melalui jalan pedesaan, udaranya terasa lebih sejuk dibanding udara yang selama ini Lily rasakan.

Hari sudah malam dan mereka pergi menuju tempat yang lebih sepi dan jarang penduduk. Namun, terlihat lebih indah. Mungkinkah dia akan bertemu Mizki?

Lily hanya bisa terdiam ketika mereka telah tiba. Ring membawanya pergi menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang manis. Dicat dengan warna pastel, dihiasi bunga-bunga anggrek, dipagari dengan pagar kecil-kecil yang lucu, lampu-lampu taman menyala dengan indah. Sesuatu yang sangat Lily sukai.

"Aku dan Mizki yang membuatnya dua tahun lalu," kata Ring ketika Lily bertanya. "Katanya, kau ingin sekali tinggal di rumah seperti ini."

Ring menuliskan kata 'mimpi' dengan bahasa isyarat.

Mimpi ...

Mimpi masa kecil Lily yang ternyata masih diingat oleh Mizki.

"Ayo masuk!"

Satu hal yang Lily pikirkan ketika akan masuk adalah: kosong. Rumah ini pastilah kosong dan Lily yakin akan hal itu. Namun, alih-alih Lily mendapati seorang yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja makan.

Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam yang indah, diikat satu ke belakang sehingga menampakkan lehernya dengan jelas. Dia mengenakan kacamata dan raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Lily yakin dia tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka karena kedua telinganya disumpal dengan earphone.

Lily memandang Ring, melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Siapa?"

Tapi Ring tidak lantas menjawab, gadis dengan helaian aqua itu justru mendekati orang asing tersebut dan menepuk bahunya.

Mereka berbicara dengan cepat sehingga Lily tak bisa menangkap obrolan mereka. Kemudian, perempuan berambut hitam itu terlihat kaget dan segera menoleh memandang Lily.

"Kau ... ! ... ku! ...!" perempuan itu berseru girang dengan cepat, membuat Lily kebingungan.

"Siapa?" tanya Lily lagi.

Ring melakukan gerakan bahasa isyarat dari jauh. Mengatakan 'dia temanku dan temanmu'.

"Mizki?"

"Halo, Lily! Aaah ... aku kangen banget!"

Lily masih kebingungan. Dipandanginya Mizki—sahabat masa kecilnya—dengan saksama. Seingatnya, empat tahun yang lalu Mizki masih memiliki potongan rambut pendek. Seingatnya, empat tahun yang lalu tinggi Mizki masih setara dengannya. Seingatnya, empat tahun yang lalu Mizki ... tidak secantik ini.

"Mizki?"

"Iya, iya, ini aku! Aku, lho!" Mizki berucap ceria sambil tangannya sibuk melakukan beragam gerakan bahasa isyarat. "Aku meminta Ring pergi ke kota dan mencarimu kemudian membawamu langsung ke sini!"

"Kok, bisa?"

"Bisa dong!" Mizki tertawa—tanpa bisa didengar Lily—dan kembali bicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat. "Aku, kan, hebat! Aku tahu jam segini pasti kamu mengunjungi cafe yang sering kita datangi dulu. Jadi, aku suruh Ring pergi ke sana dan membawamu kemari!"

"Secara tidak sengaja aku jadi mengabulkan harapan kalian berdua." celetuk Ring.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mizki. "Kau suka tidak? Aku dan Ring sudah lama sekali menyiapkannya, tapi baru terwujud hari ini."

Kemudian Ring kembali menambahkan, "Selama beberapa minggu yang lalu pun aku sudah berputar-putar mencarimu dan karena tidak punya nomormu kami jadi bingung harus mencarimu kemana."

"Saat kami ke rumahmu, katanya kau sudah pindah entah kemana ... jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hebat!" kata Lily. "Hebat! Hebat! Hebat!"

Gadis itu melompat-lompat, tak peduli pada fakta bahwa kini dirinya telah berumur dua puluh dua. Lily memeluk Mizki, mengungkapkan rasa rindunya dengan dekapan yang sangat erat. Kemudian menjabat tangan Ring, berterima kasih atas bantuannya.

Mizki mengajak Lily untuk melihat-lihat sementara Ring menyeduhkan coklat panas. Mereka bertukar cerita. Mulai dari apa yang terjadi setelah perpisahan mereka tiga setengah tahun yang lalu karena mendapatkan universitas yang berbeda hingga kenangan-kenangan masa kecil. Lily baru tahu sahabatnya kini bekerja sebagai seorang mangaka. Kesibukannya membuatnya meminta bantuan Ring untuk mencari-cari Lily. Dan Mizki pun baru tahu bahwa Lily kini membuka butik sendiri, seperti salah satu dari ratusan mimpinya.

"Kamu belum melihat hal yang hebat, Lily!" kata Mizki. "Persis seperti yang pernah kau gambarkan dulu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Sini, sini, Ring pasti sudah selesai menyiapkannya."

Lily membiarkan Mizki menarik tangannya. Mereka melalui dapur, kamar mandi, ruang penyimpanan, dan tiba di halaman belakang. Tempat yang dihampari rumput.

Di sana, beralaskan tikar, Ring duduk. Gadis itu melambai pada mereka. Di tangannya terdapat segelas coklat panas—setidaknya itu yang Lily yakini. Selimut tipis disampirkan di bahunya.

"Ayo!"

Mizki menariknya untuk duduk, menyampirkan selimut yang sama, kemudian memberinya coklat panas.

"Lihatlah," kata Mizki sembari menunjuk langit dengan cara yang sengaja didramatisir. "Persis seperti lukisanmu, 'kan? Aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang dan ketika aku melihat tempat ini aku dan Ring langsung membeli tanahnya!"

"Sebenar ... sebagian ... aku ... bayar."

"Ring!"

Lily tertawa, dia menunjuk telinganya. "Pelan-pelan, aku nggak tahu kamu bilang apa."

Mereka tertawa. Lily tidak pernah menyangka Mizki yang dulunya begitu ceroboh dan pelupa dapat mengingat lukisannya. Lukisan langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Lukisan yang dia hadiahkan untuk ibunya. Lukisan favoritnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, teman-teman ..."

* * *

 **A/N** Hai Theoo~! Akhirnya selesai juga heu

Maap ya jadinya begini :"(( abis aku gatau selera kamu kaya gimana :"((

Tadinya mau bikin angsa takutnya kamu tida suka :((

Yawda aku nyelipin aja si Lily tunarungu /NGENG

Maap absurd :(( aku gabiasa bikin ending happy sih :"((


End file.
